The Mystery of Jin
by Doctors-Master
Summary: Raphael has been quiet since he had a blow up a month after he nearly killed Leonardo on the roof top. Four months have passed since the silence had started and Leo wants answers. Who is Jin and the mysterious young woman that shows up at the lair? Will Raph talk, dive deeper into himself or go ballistic? Let's find out.
1. Raph's Quiet, Why?

I am using the first three movies, plus the CG and also adding characters from the shows, Angel, Leatherhead, and Venus. Other TV show characters may pop up but time will tell on that one.

Authors note: I don't own TMNT, but in my dreams I own Raph. Too bad dreams can't be reality…

Chapter 1

Raph's Quiet, Why?

At first Leo thought he was still adjusting to being back at home. He also thought maybe Raph was dealing with all the emotions he went through when they fought on the roof. But, now he is sure Raph isn't all there. When training he is distracted at best, his mood is bleak and his temper is non-existent. Now most people would be grateful for that, but Leo and the others recognized that it is a sign of depression and what worried him most is Donnie mentioned that the same thing happened the last two years around this time of the year, just not as bad and it hadn't started as early. He is sure that it wasn't his leaving to South America that had caused this because that was 5 months ago that, that unfortunate anniversary happened. That was one month after he had returned and that was the day that Raph had another huge blow up.

_**Flashback**_

"Ya think ya know everythin' abou' me Fearless! Bu' ya don' so don' act like it! Ya bailed on us an' we didn' have ya ta run ta! Den I lost Jin…." Raph just stopped in the middle of his rant looking absolutely horrified, tears running down his cheeks and then he turned and ran out to who know where. Leo turned to his other brothers and asked, "Who's Jin?" Neither could answer and when Raph returned after sunrise he refused to answer.

_**Back to the present**_

He decided to layoff but now is the time for answers. After getting up earlier than normal, Leo goes to his father to speak about an important matter.

"Father, I would like to cancel this morning's training." Splinter didn't feel surprised at all for the request because he knew of Raphael's current depression and he knew why. He knew who Jin was and the whole story, even if Raphael didn't know he knew. He even knew the whole time that his second eldest was sneaking around being the Nightwatcher, but let him be due to all the stress he was under at the time. He kept quiet because it was it was his son's story to tell not his.

After agreeing and discussing strategies to get Raphael to open up, Splinter worried that his eldest son may not have the tact or skill to get his brother to speak about what is bothering him, but instead he may drive him further away or explode in a furry of rage. A phone call later and the one person who will be able to calm the storm, is on their way down. He knew he made the right choice because when this was brought to light she will be the only one who has managed to deal with the raging storm better than anyone.

A few hours later, Leo was ready in the dojo with his father as his three younger brothers comes filing in. Raph is the last one in again, as he has been for the last 2 months. The sadness and stress etched in his eyes and body language. Worry could be seen from the two youngest brothers.

"My sons", Splinter spoke soothingly, "your brother and I have decided to cancel training for today, but you are to remain in the dojo for we have something needs to be discussed."

None of them knew what to say, but Raph still tried to get up and leave thinking it had something to do with the way he's been acting and he really didn't want to deal with this right now or ever. As he tried to get out of the room he opened the door to the ultimate surprise.

Standing outside the door was a young woman of 20, just one year younger than him. She's 5'3" with one dark sapphire eye and a patch over the right eye, waist length blond hair, and random scars littered her entire being due to her harsh life on the streets before good fortune smiled on her and she got her own companies going. Her outfit is her trademark black skort, knee-high boots, halter-top, lace armbands, black nail polish, eye shadow and dark red lipstick. Her shirt was low enough to expose the tattoo of a red-ear slider with a red bandana around its neck on her left breast right over her heart, on her right arm is a familiar pair of Sais and on her left was a pair of Tessens, Japanese war fans. Her body build showed just how beautiful she is but also just how dangerous she could be.

Just seeing her felt as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders, but before he could enjoy it, he heard a pair of Katanas being unsheathed and he found himself trying to protect this to protect this precious person from his eldest brother.

"Leonard, I did not invite our young guest here for you to try and kill her. She is here for your brother's sanity so he can tell you what is bothering him. Put away your weapons and let her trough."

Shame was in Leo's eyes at first then surprise when the young woman grabbed Raph's hand and easily pulled him into the dojo to sit. As they sat down Raph still seemed pretty tightlipped even with the blond holding onto him for comfort. The girl finally spoke after sometime.

"I'm guessing you would like to know who I am." Her soft voice could almost be mistaken with the gentle voice of the actress that played Luna Lovegood in the Harry Potter movies. "For starters my name is Yami Star and I have been Raphael's girlfriend for 5 years, two months less than I have officially known him." The shocked looks across his brother's faces would almost be funny if Raph didn't look so horrible. "I know what you want to know is mostly about Jin," Raph flinched hard, "but the best way to tell the story is to start back from the beginning, when we first met to have you understand everything. Since Raph isn't up for talking, I will tell the story if he wants me to." She cocked her head to the side to look questioningly at him and the only answer she gets is a small nod and a ragged breath of relief for him not having to talk at this time. So now everyone gets settled for the long tale they were about to here.

How did the guys not know about her? Who is this mysterious Jin? What else can my insanity throw in the mix? Just read and find out in my next exciting chapter.


	2. The Meeting

Onto learning about how Yami and Raph met and really excited to see where my mind is taking me hope not too far into the insanity of my mind for I may not be able to return….

Authors Note: Still don't own TMNT but still dreaming of Raph…

Chapter 2

The Meeting

_**Present Time**_

Yami closed her eyes and squeezed Raph's hand. "You could say our official meeting was almost serendipity or fate getting sick of trying to get us to meet, but I can say I don't think I would change anything. Well, except for the shooting. His brothers made a face.

_**5 years before: Yami's POV**_

I had gotten a job at a local shelter so I could be helpful. I took the incentive to really do something with my life, besides living on the streets, after being saved by New York's finest team of ninjas.

After the others had left one had stayed behind and told me something, while he stood in the shadows. "Ya really should think abou' yar life, we canno' always der ta save ya. I know I shouldn' judge, bu' really ya don' look like someone outta options. Dis is like the 8th time we have had ta save ya dis year. I fear one day we won' be der, so find a way ta get off da streets an' finally do dat nursing degree I've heard ya tell others ya wanna do. Da world would be lost if people like ya were gone from it. No one dat caring an' compassionate should be gone." He took off before I could say anything, but I decided to take his words to heart and get started with my life. I was too young to get into nursing since she was only 14, but I found a way to be helpful to the community by helping out with a local shelter. For trade they helped get me into an alternative school without forcing me into a foster home, since I was notorious for running away from them.

Three months in and it had been going great. I had learned a lot about the shelters in the area and about myself. I found that I was really good making coding for video games and also I was really good at designing and sewing clothing. My dream about becoming a nurse was slowly being replaced by wanting to design games and fashion. I felt really bad because I thought my savior would be disappointed with my change of mind. Carol, the director of the shelter, showed me later that I could still be helpful doing what I found that I enjoyed. She showed me that I could make clothing and sell them at craft fairs and donate a portion to the shelter or where ever I wanted to and it would give them a chance to get much needed supplies. Being shown that excited me to the point that if I wasn't working on school work, I was designing and sewing clothing. My designing games would take longer due to my inability to design characters (but that's where a certain hothead comes into play).

After a successful day selling some outfits at the craft fair that I started looking for my savior and inspiration.

After nearly a full year had gone by since seeing him in the shadows and getting my pep talk, I was going to give up. Until one day, 2 weeks before Halloween (and my birthday), at the shelter some idiots from the Purple Dragons showed up and started saying that we had to pay protection fees or suffer the consequences. The shelter didn't have a lot of money and while the children were screaming and crying, one guy grabbed a young mother and said if we weren't gonna pay that he was going to take dues out of her. Out of bravery (or stupidity as Carol put it) I ran up and shoved her out of his grasp and tried to beat him up. Even with all my training I had living on the streets, guns always gave me a problem and unfortunately they had plenty on them with it being 10 – 1 and all of them packing.

As I heard the first gun cock to my right, I spin to have a gun aimed right directly at eye level. I only had time to shut my eyes as the gun fired. I dropped to the floor from the pain in my right arm and started to wonder how the guy missed my head at point blank range, until I looked and saw my rescuer. I wasn't really surprised by his looks. Being rescued by him 8 times the year prior gave me a chance to get use to his looks and really enjoy them. Now that I saw him the pain in my arm came back to me and reminded me to check the damage. To my surprise it was a clean shot through my bicep. While he fought the morons, the girl I helped started wrapping my arm to stop the bleeding.

I watched in amazement, at his lethal dance he did with said dumbasses until one got impatient and decided he had enough and pulled a gun on the turtle. Everyone tried to yell a warning, but he didn't have time to react. The man shot twice, hitting his make both times, once in the left leg and once in the right arm. The forest green turtle landed on the floor with a blood curdling scream. The ass spoke in a harsh tone, "This will teach your meddlesome brothers what happens when you mess with the Purple Dragons."

He prepared to do a headshot but was stopped by two shots being fired at him and him dropping like a dead weight. His friends booked when they saw the cold hard look I was giving them along with one of their guns smoking in my hand. None of them wanted to risk getting killed by me.

People started to move quickly to check on the turtle and the woman who bandaged my arm was trying, without success, to get me to let go of the gun. I was convinced that if I let go they would come back and finish him off. Carol came up behind me and slowly hugged me. She spoke slowly to me, "Its ok, hunny. They're gone and not coming back. Let go and let's get you, him and anyone else that may be hurt checked and then get him hidden before the cops show. I really don't think they would understand that he is not a threat."

My grip loosens and I let her take the gun. As she did that, I got up and ran towards the injured turtle. He was trying to fight off the three people who were trying to check his injuries and was doing a pretty good job at showing that even injured, he was still extremely strong. I slid behind the agitated turtle and gently wrapped my arms around his neck and soothingly spoke nonsense words to him, but I also said one thing to him that stopped his struggle, "You asked me a year ago to get off the streets and do some good so let me do some good and help you. If we don't get you stitched up your gonna to bleed to death and I don't know what the world would do without you in it."

_**Present Time: Yami's POV**_

I closed my eyes and try not to cry while thinking about it. Raph startles his brother's again by hugging me from behind and nuzzling my neck for comfort. He is slowly falling asleep on me. "It took a week for him to heal. You know the week he told you, when he got back, that the reason he was missing getting sick of everything and decided to go out on his own but it didn't work out. Then he got grounded for a month."

Shock went across all of their faces, even Splinter's because he didn't know that part. Raph grumbled sleepily that he deserved the punishment due to the fact that he didn't call when he first woke up.

I roll my eyes, "Oh yeah. Someone on a Vicoden high is soooo going to be able to remember to make a call." Laughter filled the room as his brother's laugh and the stress seems to leave the room. Raph mumbled something and then slowly fell asleep , cuddling into my shoulder.

Yami will be revealing more as each chapter goes on. This already looks as if it's going to be a long one. What do you think so far?

Review Review Review


End file.
